


Still Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, greys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: **This might trigger anyone who has had coronavirus or dealt with symptoms of the virus** I’m letting people know in advance I decided to make it part of the show.This will eventually become a Meredith and Addison fanfic.I don’t own anything by Shonda Rhimes
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Rain fell down over Meredith’s umbrella as she rushed into Grey Sloan.  
She had been listening to the news but had been trying to push aside the rumors of the virus that people were catching around the world.  
Until she walked into work and noticed everyone wearing masks. Instantly Dr. Helm intern handed her one. “Its required even when you aren’t performing a surgery,”  
She said nervously. “You seem nervous,”  
Meredith said noting the blonde wasn’t trying to flirt with her this time.  
“Dr. Grey the virus is here, here in Seattle and it’s spreading fast,”  
“Thank you,”  
Bailey held a meeting later that day with with residents and interns.  
“I’m sure you’ve seen the news. This virus was only in a few countries but now it’s in Seattle,”  
“Is it in Grey Sloan?” Meredith asked. Miranda only nodded.  
“We’re going to remain calm but keep things really sanitized. If you’ve been exposed stay home,”  
“What about operating with a patient who has the virus?”  
“We haven’t gotten that far yet. But we’d have to use a lot of PPE,”  
“What’s the name of the virus?” “It’s called Coronavirus-19. Someone caught it in China,”  
Meredith grew anxious thinking about her two daughters.  
“We can’t panic in front of our patients, but we need to keep our distances. We all need to keep six feet unless it’s friends or family. Or operations,”  
“What about children and babies?”  
Meredith’s face grew pale. “Right now it’s contagious only through adults and older patients, but we have an former obgyn that used to work here to inform us about everything,”  
Meredith’s mind completely went blank as soon as a familiar redhead walked into the room. Normally in these situations Meredith would walk out, but she had to remain calm.  
“Hello Doctors,”  
Addison’s eyes landed on Meredith’s for a brief minute causing her heart to melt.  
“Do you want to go from here?”  
The rest of the meeting Meredith would gather from Alex, she was too upset Addison was even here; but why was she upset it shouldn’t bother her years later.  
Her stomach flipped when she thought about Addison’s green eyes looking into hers just minutes before. Shrug it off Meredith. 

“Anyone in there?” Meredith jumped when a silky voice brought her back to reality. “The meetings over Dr. Grey,”  
Meredith stood up getting out of Addison’s grasp. “It’s um call me Meredith,”  
“Can we talk later we’re in the middle of a pandemic it would be nice to,” “You don’t think I know that?!”  
Alex gently pulled Meredith backwards out of the room before she could melt down on Addison anymore.  
“Calm yourself,” He said once they were alone in an empty stair well.  
Meredith sat down. “Why’s she back? Bailey couldn’t get someone else!?”  
“You know she’s one of the bests Mere,”  
“I think I’m still mad at her for cheating on Derek,”  
Meredith said between sobs. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I know. I don’t know what to think during this time either,”  
He wrapped his arm around Meredith’s shoulder until she stopped crying.  
“Hey I’m sorry to invade the privacy but you two are breaking the six feet rule,”  
Miranda said. “What?” Alex said getting irritable. “I can’t comfort my friend?”  
“No. Only friends and family,”  
“It’s okay Alex,”  
He stormed off leaving Meredith to look at Bailey. “What?”  
“We’ll make it right?”  
Bailey remained quiet for a long time  
“I don’t know,”  
For the first time the blonde saw uncertainty fill Bailey’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this second chapter. There will be more Meredith & Addison scenes coming up. Hope everyone is staying safe during these times xo  
> If I take longer to post this particular story it’s also because it’s very close to home with the pandemic & I wanted it to be relatable.   
> Not that I have covid but I’ve been going through this with everyone.  
> Enough sappy stuff for now hope you guys like it sorry it’s a short chapter

Bailey and Meredith watched the numbers increase on patients as they took the Covid test. Meredith had Joe calm the residents who began getting nervous about catching the virus.   
They didn’t speak much until Miranda sat down with Meredith in the residents lounge.   
“How is it going with Addison back?”  
Meredith narrowed her eyes at Miranda. “Seriously,”  
“What? I’m not Alex or Joe or anyone else who gossips around here,”  
“You’re prying though,”  
“Because I’m bored. In case you hadn’t noticed our surgeries have been cut back,”  
The blonde sighed before continuing. “It’s weird okay? She’s changed,”  
“Yeah I know she gave me a hug today,”  
Meredith half chuckled.   
“I tried to avoid that if she accomplishes that I don’t know what I’ll do,”  
Meredith ran a finger through her hair.   
Miranda gave her a knowing look “Do you have feelings for her?”  
Meredith choked on her coffee she was drinking.   
“What?” She tried to cover up her demeanor.   
“Meredith,”  
Meredith stood up as she a page “I have a surgery,” She quickly changed the subject.   
“Remember the rules,”


End file.
